ddremakewwfandomcom-20200213-history
Brotherhood of Judgement Arc
The Brotherhood of Judgement Arc is the 1st story Arc in the Brotherhood Saga. It deals with the rescue attempt of Rojin, who has been kidnapped by the Brotherhood. Story It's been 3 months since Jason's betrayal, Wen,Agumon & Gennai return from their 3 month training trip. To see the fruits of training, Kyoka has the team face off against Azazel & Takai. Azazel puts the limits on the team, saying that they can only go to champion level. Takai using only one sword faces the digimon. Azazel goes all out fighting the digidestineds. Azazel is unaffected by all their attacks, but taken by surprised when Wen starts using his full power. Azazel then starts to get slightly serious and takes him down. In the end, the team works together to out smart him. The digimon using their powers together manged to break Takai's sword. While on a recon mission for Kyoka. The Devils are attacked by two members of the Brotherhood. Kin & Vikala then attack the team, but the digimon try to protect their partners. A bit overwhelm, Kin & Vikala summon their partners Sinduramon & Vikaramon. The devils are taken out one by one by the two. Rojin got angry and a digivice forms and it allows him to digivolve Veemon into Magnamon. Magnamon fought Sinduramon & Vikaramon with great power but was taken down. Rojin is then defeated by them. The devils barely get away and they make it back to central city. They tell Kyoka about the ambush and she asks Takai & the 6 masters to attempt to stop them. Wen steps in and says the digidestined should go because it's their job to protect the Digital World. Kyoka allows them to go, but Azazel must go with them. The team sets out to go and rescue him. In the Brotherhood hideout, all the members assemble. Rojin wakes up to see a man with weird eyes. Using his eyes, the man summons a giant data eater and absorbs Magnamon, leaving only a digi egg. Kin asks the man what they should do with Rojin, the man says they can do whatever they want. Suddenly a huge explosion occurs outside and the teams drops in. Azazel orders Malik, Kaiden, Mei, & Jackie to escort Rojin out and bring him back to Central City. Azazel & Wen face off agansit Kin but are stopped by Von who traps them in a sphere. Wen & Agumon are separated. Von traps the rest of the team in different spheres without their partners too. Jackie manages to heal Rojin. Rojin starts to break down over Veemon's death, but his power lets the digi egg to hatch and DemiVeemon emerging. Jackie's digivice starts to glow and it lets DemiVeemon to digivolve into Ex-Veemon. Wen using sheer power breaks him and Azazel out of the Sphere. Wen & Agumon now reunited, digivolve to face Kin & Sinduramon. Azazel then starts to square up against Vikala & Vikaramon. Rojin & Ex-Veemon break the team out of the spheres. Eden & Phoneixmon stop Wen & Azazel saying she wants to face them. Wen & Shine Greymon defeat Vikaramon. Eden & Phoenixmon defeat Sinduramon. Azazel then proceeds to follow Von tries to use a dangerous technique and uses it incorrectly. Von seeing this an opportunity to kill Azazel attempts too, but is stopped by Malik, Mei, & Kaiden with their partners. Von then tells Azazel that a opportunity they can't pass off is going to happen. A meeting between Xenohart and the Brotherhood. The two prepare to face Kin & Vikala. Rojin & Ex-Veemon wanting revenge face Vikala. Cade wanting to show his new technique faces Kin. Using their power together Rojin & Ex-Veemon kill Vikala and Cade uses his melting ice technique kills Kin. Azazel now in the hospital tells Kyoka about the meeting, Kyoka declines since he is injured. Takai offers to ambush the meeting. Kyoka asks everyone to keep the meeting from Wen. Eden accidentally tells him, and he tries to go on his own, but is stopped by the 6 masters. Takai then takes the team minus Wen & Agumon to ambush the meeting. Wen & Agumon using their new clone technique, follow them. On his way he is stopped by the Red Dragon without his mask. Cross tells Wen that an chance to free him from the mask will happen in 3 weeks, during the blood moon. Wen agrees to the meeting and Cross wishes him luck while giving him info on the Brotherhood. The team is successful in ambushing the meeting, the Brotherhood members, Valhalla & Cafune escape. Takai faces Xenohart, but is defeated after a hard fight. The team faces Jason & Metal Garuramon but are defeated. Wen arrives as Jason leaves he tells him that his mission is not complete and he will not return. Wen & Agumon start to turn into Shine Greymon Ruin Mode, but the transformation is stopped by Cross . Eden is confused after seeing him do the deed. The team returns and Wen gives Kyoka the info on the Brotherhood, she asks him where he got it from. Wen says it's none of her business and walks away. The team then asks him about the Red Dragon and he tells them that the Red Dragon is Cross. He leaves out the fated battle. Wen & Agumon then start to train 24/7, which worries Eden & Azazel. 3 weeks quickly pass and Wen & Agumon leave in the middle of the night to face the Red Dragon. The Dragon uses a small blade to face Wen who uses a katana. Using the mask, the Red Dragon summons Examon. Shine Greymon & Examon have a bloody duel. The red dragon then shows Wen the Dragon Sword Style which almost kills him. Using sheer will power he manages to crack his mask. Wen almost gives up until he links up to Jason. Wen then gains access to Jason's Rinn in his left eye. Shine Greymon is powered up by Mirage Garuramon's power and kills Examon. Wen then forms a plan using Agumon and Jason's Rinn. Slowing down time, Agumon then blows up the mask, while Wen attacks the body. This plan is successful and the Red Dragon is defeated. Wen & Agumon collapse and Cross carries them back to the city. Meanwhile, Eden who randomly decide to check on Wen notice he was gone, in the morning all over the city there was no sign of him. Kyoka then sends a team to go look outside the city for him, but they are stopped by Cross who is carried them. In anger, Azazel attacks Cross and the two have a small fight. Meanwhile, Jackie heals Wen. Eden stops the fight, saying Cross has saved Wen multiple times. Wen steps in saying, Cross was under control of the Red Dragon Mask. Kyoka allows Cross to stay in Central but under supervision. Chapters Chapter 1: New Saga, The Brotherhood Saga Wen returns from his 3 month training trip back to Central City. Chapter 2: The Training Test Wen & the others face Azazel & Takai Chapter 3: The Brotherhood strikes The Brotherhood attacks the Devils to get to Rojin Chapter 4: Magnamon's Last Strike Rojin activates digivolution and Magnamon forces a last attack Chapter 5: 1st Mission Wen & the team set out on their 1st mission to save Rojin Chapter 6: Kin & Vikala Two members of Brotherhood, Kin & Vikala appear Chapter 7: Sinduramon, Master of Wind Sinduramon, the Wind deva faces Eden & Phoneixmon Chapter 8: The Great Boar Vikaramon The Boar Deva faces Wen & Shine Greymon Chapter 9: The Snake Azazel tries to catch Von Chapter 10: Melting Point Cade shows off his new technique Chapter 11: Rojin, his new power Rojin & Ex-Veemon show off their new power Chapter 12: The Meeting The team discuss the Brotherhood and the upcoming work Chapter 13: Wen & the Dragon Wen and the Red Dragon meet again, but he seems different Chapter 14: Jason, the strongest Digidestined Jason faces the Digidestineds Chapter 15: Takai vs. Xenohart Takai & Xenohart face off agansit each other Chapter 16: Wen's Anger Wen goes into his Assault mode after his talk with Jason Chapter 17: Cross, Ally or Foe Cross stops Wen's transformation Chapter 18: The match Wen struggles to sleep as he is worrying about his match with Cross Chapter 19: The Blood Moon The Night of the Blood Moon comes as Wen & Agumon sneak out Chapter 20: Wen vs. Red Dragon Part 3 Wen & the Red Dragon face off once again Chapter 21: Examon, The Red Dragon The Red Dragon summons his trump card, Examon the Red Dragon Chapter 22: Crack Wen & Shine Greymon managed to inflict a major injury to Cross Chapter 23: Wen & Cross Wen breaks the Red Dragon Mask and Cross is finally freed Chapter 24: Central Day The day Central was formed is celebrated Fights Wen, Eden, Mei, Malik, Cade, Kaiden, & Jackie vs. Azazel Greymon, Birdramon, Togemon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, & Angewoman vs. Takai Wen, Azazel, Agumon vs. Kin & Sinduramon Eden & Phoneixmon vs. Sinduramon Wen & Shine Greymon vs. Vikaramon Azazel vs. Von Cade vs. Vikala Rojin vs. Kin Jason & Metal Garuramon vs. Digidestineds(Minus Wen) Wen & Shine Greymon vs. Red Dragon & Examon Story Impact Kin & Vikala of the Brotherhood are killed. Cross is freed from the Mask's control After 3 months, Wen & Jason meet face to face. Characters Introduced Category:Story Arcs